Dos amores 3: La batalla final
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: pasaron 16 años que no se vieron y ese año se veran otra vez mucha felicidad y tranquila vida desde que ya no existe la organisacion... o ellos creen que es asi. Por favor lean la 2 para que lo entiendan
1. triztesa

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 1: TRIZTESA**

_En un lugar de Rusia_

En una casa una chica de pelo largo color amarillo está escribiendo su diario

(Diario de Ai)

Querido diario

Ya he pasado 16 años aquí en Rusia me está gustando un poco estar aquí tengo muchas amigas desde que llegue aquí, mi mamá le va muy bien en su empleo al igual que papá, muchos chicos están interesados en mi pero no les ago caso porque yo no quiero estar con ellos solo quiero estar con una persona y esa persona es Conan no lo he visto 16 años solo nos conocimos 2 años desde que nacimos, extraño mucho Japón quiero volver a Tokyo pero más que lo pida no podre volver si este año podre volver a mi amado Conan para divertirme con él al igual que su hermana Akemi pero creo que Conan ya debe estar con otra eso me pondrá muy triste quiero volver, pero seguiré esperando ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños ya tengo 18 años al igual Conan y Akemi deben tener 18 años también porque este día también es su cumpleaños, y además no es por la tristeza, también tengo pesadilla de esos hombres que nos aparecieron hace 16 años que secuestraron a Akemi y también a Conan me quede impacta de ver eso y también me secuestraron desde ahí solo recuerdo que despertamos en el departamento de policía y vi a mis papás sonriendo diciendo "ya no volverán" no lo se, ya es de noche tengo que dormirme

Nos vemos

(fin del diario de Ai)

Ai fue directamente a dormir pero seguía con esas pesadillas de la organización ella no lo conocía solo quiere regresar a Tokyo quiere ver a su mejor amiga y a su amado

_En un lugar de Japón (Tokyo)_

En una casa un chico está escribiendo también su diario

(Diario de conan)

Querido diario

Me va muy bien las clases, también se lo que voy a hacer ahora también quiero ser detective como mi papá, mi hermana quiere ser científica como mi mamá, también he ayuda a papá muchos casos, muchas chicas están enamorado de mi pero yo no las quiero solo quiero una persona y esa es Ai no la he visto durante 16 años y la extraño mucho siempre pienso en ella cuando teníamos 2 años siempre deseo que ella regresa a Tokyo pero ya han pasado 16 años y no se cumplió, tengo ahora 18 años creo que también Ai, pero sospecho que ella está saliendo con un chico seguramente eso no quiero imaginarlo y aun no consigo quienes son esas personas que me secuestraron y también a mi hermana y Ai les he preguntado a mis papás pero me dicen que me olvide de ellos que no son interesantes pero por que nos secuestraron eso no lo entiendo pero creo que es mejor olvidar de ellos no pude conseguir nada ni siquiera la policía me lo dice esto es sospechoso pero ya no importa, me tengo que ir a dormir mañana tengo clases

Nos vemos

(Fin del diario de Conan)

Conan está muy triste quiere volver a ver a Ai, el ruega que otra vez la puede ver pero de todos modos es inútil ambos les invade la tristeza en sus corazones

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien aquí sigue sus aventuras de ellos


	2. una sorpresa y en un viaje

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 2: UNA SOPRESA Y EN UN VIAJE**

_En un lugar de Rusia_

Ai están en la escuela pero con aburrimiento y sigue pensando en Conan y en la organización (ella no sabe que es una organización) no se lo quitaba en la mente, estaba muy concentrada en el pasamiento que no se dio cuenta que termino la clase, en la calle un chico se le acerco a Ai

"oye Ai… este te gustaría ir al ci"

"no" le corto

"porque no"

"porque no quiero"

"no me importa de todos modos iras con migo"

"no iré"

"ahora si vas"

Él le agarro del brazo a Ai llevándosela pero Ai le dio una bofetada para dejarlo

"te dije que no y punto" después se retiro

Ella llego a su casa con una cara de aburrimiento pero no se espero de que sus papás estaban esperándola

"hija tenemos que hablar" dijo Ran (ya saben no lo del 2)

"y que es mamá"

"siéntate" dijo Shun (también lo saben verdad)

Ella asistió y directa a sus padres y le dijo "que es, ¿es algo malo?"

Ran suspiro y dijo "recuerdas a tu amigo Conan"

"no me digas que murió" dijo Ai con preocupación

"no no hija eso no" dijo Shun

"es que tenemos una sorpresa para ti"

"y que es"

Shun suspiro y dijo "nos vamos de Rusia"

"y en qué lugar vamos" dijo con decepción

"al lugar que siempre quieres ir" dijo Ran

"no me digas que…"

"si Ai nos vamos a Tokyo" dijo Shun

Ella se alegro de que por fin poder ver de nuevo a Conan pero tenia una duda "y en donde voy a estudiar"

"en la escuela Teitan Alto"

"ya veo" dijo Ai

"bien hay que prepararnos hoy nos vamos"

"enserio bien voy a empacar"

Ai se apresuro rápido a empacar para ir a Tokyo por fin su sueño empezó a vivir

_En el aeropuerto_

"mamá llamamos a la familia Kudo" pregunto Ai

"no vamos a darle una sorpresa" dijo Ran

"si llegamos a la noche sería mejor esperar mañana como a las 5:00" dijo Shun

"ok" dijo Ai _pronto te volveré a ver_ pensó

"a los pasajeros que van directo a Tokyo por favor aborden ya" dijo el altavoz

"bien vamos" dijo Ran ansiosa de ver como son ahora Shinichi y Shiho

_Un día después en Japón (Tokyo)_

Ai por fin esta en Tokyo pero llego a la noche así tendrá que esperar y fue directamente a la escuela tranquila pero se oyeron pasos como corriendo ella volteo y vio a un chico con pelo negro

"con permiso" dijo corriendo

Ella no reacciono y chocaron y cayeron al suelo

"lo siento es que no quiero llegar tarde a clases" dijo el chico

"no yo lo siento no reaccione"

Después abrieron los ojos y para el chico se quedo en estado Shock

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Ai

"tu… tu… eres Ai" pregunto el chico

"como… lo sabes"

Después el sonrió y le dijo "es que no me recuerdas soy yo Conan"

Ai se quedo impactada al oír su nombre

"eres… tu"

"si soy yo" dijo con una sonrisa y no dejo de ver a Ai _se ve más hermosa_ pensó Conan

Ella se levanto y también no dejo de ver a Conan _se ha vuelto más fuerte y guapo_ pensó Ai

"bien me voy a la escuela adiós Ai"

"adiós Conan"

Se despidió y fue directamente a su escuela

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	3. Algo inesperado y festejo

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 3: ALGO INESPERADO Y UN FESTEJO**

Ai llego a tiempo a la escuela sin ningún problema pero no sabe de Conan si llego a su escuela, estuvo pensando pasos, ella vio y exactamente fue Conan directo a su salón, se oculto de su vista a tiempo, llego la maestra y fue directamente a su salón y reconoció el salón y ese es salón que entro Conan

"clase quiero anunciarles algo" dijo la maestra

Todos voltearon hacia la maestra

_Hay rayos no duro tanto_ pensó Ai

"voy a presentarles a la nueva que llego a esta clase, por favor diles su nombre a la clase"

Ella solo suspiro y dijo "me llamo Ai Miyano, mucho gusto en conocerlos" dijo con una sonrisa

Eso llamo la atención de Conan y vio a su amiga que está en su clase, eso fue inesperado para Conan así que también intento ocultarse pero también no duro tanto

"mucho gusto" dijo la maestra "por favor siéntate…" vio unos de los lugares y el único lugar es en… "siéntate cerca de Conan Kudo" dijo el nombre completo

Ai sabía que esto no va a salir bien así que fue a su lugar eterno, Conan ya tenía su derrota ya que nombro su nombre completo la maestra así que no tuvo elección y ya no se oculto (de todos modos Ai ya lo savia no?), Ai llego su asiento esta cerca de la ventana también el de Conan su asiento es delante de Ai, comenzó la clase, pasaron horas y ninguno de los dos se hablo, pasaron unas cuantas horas y Conan rompió el silencio

"¿Por qué te mudaste otra vez a Tokyo?"

"te molesta que estoy aquí"

"no, no es eso,es que usted tenia amigas o amigos en Rusia o tambien un novio"

"no tengo novio" dijo Ai en un tono frio "y la razón es por trabajo"

"ya veo"

"y usted qué hay de su novia"

"yo no tengo novia, Ai"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no tienes novia? Tienes miedo de estar con una chica" dijo Ai con una sonrisa

"no, es que nadie me llamo la atención" dijo Conan con un suspiro "y tu ¿Por qué no tiene novio?"

"igual que tu"

La maestra los vio hablando "Kudo, Miyano no hablen en clase"

Sus compañeros se empezaron a burlar "uuuuuuuuu Miyano y Kudo"

Ellos se ruborizaron pero su tono es débil así que no se vio y siguieron trabajando

_Después de clase_

Conan empezó a pensar sobre la organización, el no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus amigos se estaba burlando, solo lo ignoro y siguió a su camino pensando, Ai vei que tenia la cabeza abajo pensaba que le paso vergüenza en la clase y mejor fue a decirle que le pasaba pero en la escuela no podía y fue mejor ya en la calle antes de que cambie de rumbo

"¿Qué te pasa Conan?"

El solo volteo y vio a Ai podía ver en sus ojos preocupación "no no es nada Ai solo estoy pensando"

"y ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando?"

"recuerdas a esas personas que nos secuestraron"

Ai recordó lo que paso hace 16 años

"si he tenido pesadillas sobre eso"

"y cuales son"

"de que asesinan a mis papás y a mi" mintió Ai exactamente su pesadilla es ver a Conan protegiéndola y le dispararon en la cabeza

"ya veo"

"¿Por qué piensas en eso?"

"no lo puedo olvidar ya le he preguntado a mis papás y también a la policía pero no me han dicho quienes son"

"pero debes olvidarlo ya no están"

"si pero tengo una sensación de que siguen vivos o que hay más de ellos"

"solo olvídalo Conan ya paso"

"tienes razón solo debo relajarme" dijo con un suspiro y pensó por última vez

"bien desde que me separo" dijo Ai

"está bien nos vemos Ai"

"adiós Conan"

(POV de Conan)

Estoy feliz de que Ai regreso a Tokyo y se ve más bella debo tomar su consejo de olvidarme de estos tipos pero quienes serán no lo entiendo ¡ALTO AHÍ KUDO! Otra vez lo estoy haciendo a rayos solo olvido esto ya que mis papás y los papás de Ai atraparon a esos sujetos no hay nada en que preocuparse

(POV de Ai)

Qué bueno de ver a Conan y que está en mi clase, el se ha vuelto más guapo y fuerte, que bien pero me preocupa de que investigue esos tipos vestidos de negro, temo que otra vez se topa con ellos y lo secuestran otra vez, espero que ha tomado mi consejo de olvidarlos, bien ya quedan 4:45 para visitarlo otra vez y también a sus papás y Akemi

(POV de tercera persona)

_4:45_ _después_

La familia Mouri llego a la residencia Kudo para enviarles saludos, ellos esperan de no olvidarlos desde 16 años también se preguntan cómo se verán ellos ahora ya que Shinichi y Shiho tienen 40 años, Ran y Shun también se preguntan cómo se verá Conan y Akemi, Ai solo piensa como se verán Akemi, Shinichi y Shiho, tocan el timbre y se oye el altavoz

"¿Quién es?" esa voz es de Conan

"nosotros" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"¿Quiénes?" esta vez fue Shinichi

"vamos Shinichi déjanos entrar" dijo Ran

"¿Quién es Shinichi? Espero que no sea una fan" dijo Shiho pero su tono fue de fastidio

"oye hermana dejanos pasar" dijo Shun

"a son ustedes lo lamentamos" dicho esto abrieron la puerta

En cuanto abrieron la puerta se mostraron Shinichi y Shiho, Shinichi ya cambio el lleva ahora gafas y se parece a Yusaku (ya lo conocen verdad) y Shiho su pelo creció ni tan largo ni tan corto

"cuanto tiempo verdad Miyano" dijo Shinichi

"Kudo sabes que soy adoptivo "

"¿y cómo explicas de que tu hija tiene su color al igual que Shiho?"

"Shinichi ya sabes de que mi madre le dio de su sangre cuando se hirió grave por eso" dijo Shiho

"eso explica porque lo llamo Miyano" dijo Shinichi

"bueno eso si pero de todos modos no soy un Miyano" dijo Shun

"bien ahorraremos esta discusión ¿podemos pasar?" dijo Ran

"a si pasen" dijo Shinichi llevándolos a la sala

En la sala están Conan y Akemi ellos se ven igual, Conan se ve igual a Shinichi cuando tenía 18 años y Akemi se ve igual a Shiho cuando tenía 18 años

"A…A… ¿Ai?" dijo Akemi impactada

"cuanto tiempo si verte Akemi" dijo Ai con una sonrisa

Ella corrió hacia a Ai para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida a Ai pero Shinichi, Shiho y Akemi vieron a Conan que solo saludo a Ai y no le dio la bienvenida

"oye hermano no seas asi dale la bienvenida" dijo Akemi

"es que yo… ya le di la bienvenida" dijo Conan rascándose la cabeza

"cuando"

"en le reseso" dijo Ai

"¿de qué hablan?... no me digas que"

"si hermana vamos en la misma escuela y salón" dijo Conan sonriendo

Akemi le susurro en el oído a este Ai "oye Ai no pensaba que querías estar mas cerca de mi hermano"

Ai se ruborizo "n…no es que fue ese salón donde me enviaron" dijo algo nerviosa

"bueno hay que festejar" dijo Shincihi

Empezaron a llamar a Kazuha y Hattori, Aoko y Kaito, Sonoko y Makoto (jeje lo lamento no mencione su boda jeje) junto con sus hijos el de Kazuha y Hattori es una niña y le llamaron Ran para recordarla, el Aoko y Kaito es un niño y lo llamaron también Kaito, el de Sonoko y Maokoto es una niña y le nombraron Rei asi lo nombraron porque Sonoko recordaba a Rei (ya lo saben en la uno de que es Ran su nombre falso) que también se parecía Ran pero le agrado mas ella, ambos también tienen 18 años, Ai no los conocía pero ahora si, ya que llegaron comenzó el festejo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	4. Noche larga

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 4: NOCHE LARGA**

Termino el festejo y fueron a sus casas para dormir, Kazuha, Hattori y su hija se fueron a un apartamento pero los que se quedaron fueron Shun, Ran y Ai

"bueno muchas gracias por el festejo" dijo Ran

"bien tenemos que irnos buenas noches"

"esperen" dijo Shiho

"por que no descansan en nuestra casa sobra una habitación para ustedes"

"y que hay de mi hija Kudo" dijo Shun

"bueno será vergonzoso esto"

"de que habla señor" dijo Ai

"bueno Ai tu dormirás en la cama de Conan"

"¡QUE!" dijo Ai sorprendida y sonrojada "¿por qué no puedo dormir con Akemi?"

"es que Ai yo me duermo tarde empiezo a estudiar por las noches y no te dejare dormir y mi hermano se duerme a esta hora" dijo Akemi

"pero…" dijo Ai no sabiendo que va hacer

"no te preocupes Ai" dijo Conan con una sonrisa "tu duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el sofá"

"no" dijo Ai

"¿eh?" dijo confundido

"ya lo decidí también dormirás en tu cama Conan no quiero que te lastimes la espalda"

"bien buenas noches" dijo Shinichi

"buenas noches" dijeron Shiho, Ran, Shun, Conan, Ai y Akemi

_En la habitación de Shinichi y Shiho_

"¿Shinichi?" dijo Shiho

"¿si?"

"¿crees que fue buena idea dejar a dormir a nuestro hijo y Ai en la misma cama?"

"estará bien si no hacen algo mas"

"¡en que estas pensando Shinichi!"

"venga querida aun son jóvenes no creo que vaya a pasar"

"vale y si nuestro hijo hace algo a Ai créeme que estará castigado durante medio año" dijo cerrando los ojos casi frunciendo un ceño

"venga Shiho no pasara nada" dijo con una sonrisa "vamos dormir"

"vale"

_En la habitación de Conan (temporal Ai)_

Ellos ya estaban acostados en la cama pero no se veían la cara estaban en espaldas pero no podían dormir ya que ellos dormían la misma cama, había un silencio entre ellos

"Ai ¿estás despierta?" rompió el silencio Conan

"si ¿que pasa?"

"eh oído de que en Rusia un chico te estaba incitando al cine ¿por que no fuiste?"

"porque no me intereso su oferta" dijo con sencillez

"ya veo"

"y tu he oído de que una chica te invito a comer en un restaurante"

"no tenía ganas y seguía con mi investigación"

"oye te dije que lo olvidabas"

"solo fue hace unas horas antes de que me dijiste que lo olvidara"

"bueno" dijo con un suspiro

"buenas noches Ai"

"buenas noches Conan"

Se quedaron dormidos Conan su sueño es estar con Ai, y el de Ai es una pesadilla

_Sueño de Ai_

Ai estaba en una calle muy oscura y escucharon pasos de que alguien corriera y esa persona es Conan pero su aspecto es muy grave estaba sucio de la camisa, su mano estaba en su hombro y se mostraba sangre

"¡CORREE!" grito Conan

"porque" dijo Ai

"¡CORRREEEE!" otra vez grito Conan pero su tono es de preocupación

"de que corro Conan" ella tenía muchas dudas

"¡CORREEE!" grito otra vez y llego a su lado agarrándole la mano pero fue demasiado tarde

"vaya vaya a si que ya encontramos a tu novia" dijo un sujeto vestido de negro sonriendo, el saco una pistola apuntando a este Ai

"no te atreves" dijo Conan

"de que hablas detective" dijo el sujeto vestido de negro

"a ella no la mates, mejor matame" dijo aceptando su derrota

"no Conan de que hablas ¡no!"

"lo siento Ai pero no quiero que te hagan daño" dicho esto se oyó un cañonazo de pistola y espanto a los pájaros, se mostro el cuerpo de Conan cayendo al suelo con la cabeza sangrietada

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito Ai

_Fin del sueño de Ai_

Ai despertó con un leve grito, respiraba con dificultad y tenia sudor, su grito despertó a Conan con preocupación, se levanto y le agarro el hombro

"está bien Ai solo fue un sueño" dijo para tranquilizarla

"gracias Conan" dijo con una sonrisa

"ven"

El la acosto de nuevo pero la abrazo

"C…Co… Conan ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"no te preocupes Ai yo estaré aquí para protegerte" dijo Conan acariciándole el cabella

"muchas gracias" dijo con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien gracias por leer mis historias en el siguiente episodio les daré una noticia que la pase bien :)


	5. la verdad

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 5: LA VERDAD**

Conan despertó primero y vio a Ai aun dormida por suerte es sábado y no tienen clases el miro msa abajo y vio que la estaba abrazando, recordó lo que paso la noche anterior, el se levanto sin despertar a Ai y fue a tomar un baño

_8 minutos después_

Ai se levanto y vio alrededor del cuarto, recordó lo que paso también la noche anterior, del festejo, su pesadilla y de que se quedo dormida abrazando a Conan, ella se sonrojo por recordar eso ella se levanto pero se escucho alguien abriendo la puerta y se mostro Conan con una toalla en la cintura

"a ya despertaste" dijo Conan con una sonrisa

"eh..e…eh" no podía decir nada Ai

"que pasa Ai"

"yo… mejor me voy" dicho esto ella salió corriendo le la habitación y cerró la puerta

Ai estaba muy sonrojada por ver a Conan, Conan se rasco la cabeza suspirando y se fue directamente a cambiar

_2 minutos después_

Conan ya estaba cambiado al salir escucho sonidos de agua corriendo fue a ver a las habitaciones y seguían dormidos exento Ai y encontró su ropa (no ropa interior ehh) cerca de la puerta y decidió lavarla

_8 minutos después_

Ai salió del baño abrió la puerta pero solo una grieta si alguien estaba pasando asi que no y fue agarrar su ropa y noto que no estaba _ahora si llego al límite_ dijo Ai frunciendo un ceño, escucho pasos y decidió cerrar la puerta, Conan se quedo parado en la puerta y dejo una blusa y jeans esa ropa era de su hermana mientras se seca la ropa de Ai, el solo le retiro a la sala para ver unas novelas de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Ai abrió la puerta y vio una ropa en la puerta (a si por las dudas Conan le dijo a su hermana si se le puede prestar un momento a Ai y ella asistió y volvió a dormir) esa ropa es de su hermana y tenia una nota en la cima

_Hola Ai_

_Te di esta ropa de mi hermana mientras que la tuya se está lavando jejeje_

_Conan_

Ai estaba sorprendida si que se puso la ropa

_1 minuto y medio después _(hay ya repetí demasiado eso aaaaaa)

Ai ya estaba vestida y se fue a la sala y vio a Conan leyendo un libro en silencio, ella le llego una idea en la cabeza empezó a sonreír pero después pensó que seria mala idea podrían mirarla asi que decidió ver las habitaciones y todavía estaban dormidos, entonces ella otra vez sonrió y fue donde estaba Conan sentado caminando letamente, ella le tapo los ojos y le dijo

"¿Quién soy?" con un tono divertido

"Ai sabes que conozco bien tu voz"

Ella suspiro y le dejo ver a Conan "eres aburrido"

Al oír eso, Conan cerro libro "¿quieres hacer algo?"

"no lo se"

Conan tuvo una idea, se levanto del sofá y fue al escritorio, después llevo su dinero y sus llaves

"vamos" dijo con una sonrisa

"ok" dijo Ai devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ya que se iban a ir pero escucharon pasos

"oigan ustedes enamorados" esa persona es Akemi

Al oír eso se ruborizaron

"hermana… nosotros solo somos amigos" dijo Conan

"si es cierto" dijo Ai

"entonces a donde van"

"al cine"

"uuuhhhhh ya veo a sí que quieren ver una película romántica y luego besarse" dijo Akemi con una sonrisa

"eh… y… "ambos se quedaron sin palabras pero después reaccionaron "¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!"Gritaron pero en voz baja para no despertar a otra persona

"esta bien pero mejor iré"

"¿eh? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Conan

"no quiero que mi hermano embarace a Ai"

Ellos se sonrojaron y más Ai "¡DE QUE HABLAS!" otra vez gritaron en voz baja

"solo bromeo pero la parte de que voy a ir si"

"está bien" suspiro Conan "vamos"

Partieron al cine, hubo un gran silencio en ellos solo pesaban, Ai pensaba si de verdad tomo su promesa Conan, Akemi pensaba en su novio (jejeje no lo dije lo siento) y Conan maldiciendo su mente de no pensar más sobre ellos, llegaron al cine y fueron a ver cual van a ver, decidieron y fueron a verla

(NOTA DE AUTOR: chicos no se películas jejeje)

Después de la película miraron el reloj y son la 1:32, ya es hora de regresar, mientras caminaron se encontraron a unos tipos vestidos de negro, el sujeto vio al grupo que estaba ahí después sonrio y detuvo a su compañero, Conan, Ai y Akemi estaban atentos si algo le hisieran, esos tipos sacaron sus pistolas, ellos pensaban que es un robo

"vaya vaya asi que por fin encontramos a los Kudo y la señorita Miyano" dijo el sujeto vestido de negro

Ellos estaban sorprendidos como sabían sus apellidos

"bien ahora si cumpliré mi venganza"

Conan vio una lata de refresco, fue su oportunidad, el aparto la pistola y corria hacia la lata y al patearla le pego a la mano de ese tipo

"retirada" dijo ese tipo y salieron corriendo

Ellos estaban cofundidos, Ai tenia miedo de que otra vez empieza a invesitgarlos

_En casa de los Kudo (Miyano)_

Llegaron y para su sorpresa vieron a sus padres con caras serias apuntado a ellos

"¿eh? Que sucede aquí" dijo Conan

"donde estuvieron" dijeron los padres bien efurecidos

"eh venga no es para enojarse" dijo Akemi

"si es cierto" dijo Conan para salir de esto

"no evitan nuestra pregunta, ¿Dónde estuvieron"

Al oir eso Conan sonrió

"a si se siente al evadir también mis preguntas" dijo Conan

"de que hablas hijo" dijeron Shinichi y Shiho

"y otra vez lo repito ¿Quiénes son esos tipos que me secuestraron hace 16 años?"

"eso no importa" dijeron ellos dos

"claro que si importa" dijeron los tres ansiosos de saber

"¿Por qué?" dijeron Shinichi, Shiho, Ran y Shun

"porque ellos siguen vivos"

"eso no es cierto"

"¡CLARO QUE SI!" dijo Conan gritando "porque nunca me dijeron, estos 16 años siempre sin respuestas"

"por qué dices que están vivos" dijeron ellos cuarto pero con preocupación

"porque no los encontramos" dijeron los tres bajando su mirada

Shinichi, Shiho, Ran y Shun están en estado shock, no tuvieron elección asi que les dijo la verdad, su vida, como se conocieron y sus batallas

"es por esa razón de que nos secuestraron"

"si ellos querían venganza" dijo Shinichi

"pero esto es raro" dijo Shiho

"si tienes razón Shiho" dijo Ran frotándose la barbilla

"porque es raro mamá" dijo Conan

"exactamente cuando los atrapamos los enviaron a la muerte por salir de la prisión y secuestro, juntando sus asesinatos" dijo Shun

De repente sonó el teléfono, Shinichi contesto

"hola?"

"cuanto tiempo ¿Kudo?"

"Shinichi se impresiono por la voz el savia quien era esa persona

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien siento por dejarlo así jejeje ya lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, y como dije en el capitulo anterior dije que les iba dar una noticia y es de que creo que esta será mi ultima historia que are, mejor dicho hare una votación digan que si sigo haciendo o que ya no haga más ustedes eligen, la votación termina en fin del año.


	6. El nuevo compañero

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 6:EL NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Shinichi conocía esa voz y sonrio, Shiho escucho por otro teléfono la coversacion y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer y vio a Shinichi sonrio eso le causo celos

"cuanto tiempo verdad"

"si a sido un largo tiempo

"Shinichi ¿Quién es ella?" interrumpió Shiho

"a Sherry cuanto tiempo"

"es Vermouth" dijo Shinichi

Shiho se quedo impresionada al igual de Shun y Ran, no la vieron desde 22 años en la primera batalla contra la organización (jeje si se acuerdan no en la uno), Conan, Ai y Akemi no saben quién era exactamente, todos se apresuraron a hablarle excepto Conan, Ai y Akemi

"¿hey como va ahí?" pregunto Shun

"¿en que trabajas?" pregunto Ran

"¿tienes a alguien interesado?" pregunto Shiho

"oigan cálmense les iba decir que me voy a Japón por un momento" dijo Vermouth

"mamá donde esta mi balón de futbol" dijo una voz de un niño en el teléfono

"hey Vermouth ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de que tienes un hijo?" dijo Shinichi sonriendo

"no tuve tiempo de decirlos"

"y ¿cómo cuántos años tiene?

"como unos 19"

"a ya"

Conan, Akemi y Ai estaban confundidos y de saber que alguien tiene el nombre de un licor asi que decidieron despejar sus dudas

"mamá, papá ¿quién es Vermouth?"

"vaya vaya por que ustedes no me dijeron de que también tienes hijos ¿eh?"

"no sabíamos tu numero" dijo Shiho

"bien la misma pregunta que me hicieron ¿Cuántos años tienen ellos?"

"nuestros hijos 18 y la hija de de la otra familia también" dijo Shinihi

"como que nuestros Kudo"

"son dos un niño y una niña" dijo Shiho

"wow no me lo imaginaba que hicieron tanto ya saben a lo que me refiero"

"oye Vermouth cálmate" dijo Shinihi

"bien ya cálmate Kudo ahora que lo pienso como fue sus vidas después que la organización fue destruida"

"aun no lo está"

"de que hablas"

"hace 16 años Gin y Vodka escaparon de la prisión y secuestraron a nuestros hijos pero pudimos atraparlos y le enviaron a la muerte"

"bueno eso fue en 16 años no hay que preocuparse"

"pero…"

Antes que dijera Shinichi, Conan arbeto el teléfono "nos atacaron"

"oye ¿quién eres tú?"

"soy Conan, a mi hermana y Ai nos atacaron"

"ya veo, oye me pasas a Shun"

"si" él le paso a Shun

"oye porque ese nombre" dijo Vermouth

"una larga historia"

"bien ya es hora de irme nos vemos en Japon" dicho esto colgó

Todos los miembros de MK (ya ni lo nombro jeje) suspiraron

"ella también fue de la organización" preguntaron Conan, Ai y Akemi

"si, ella nos ayudo a derrotar a la organización en nuestra primera batalla"

"ya veo"

"bien es hora de dormir ya veremos de la nueva organización"

"si" dicho esto se retiraron a dormir excepto Shun, Ran y Ai por que van a su casa

_En el siguiente día_

Un día perfecto sin molestias por ahora de que la organización nunca muere, Conan se bañaba mientras pensaba en la organización, donde uno de sus escondites, quien los dirige, los nombres claves de los que se encontró y especialmente como destruirlos para siempre, el supo que arruino la vida de su mamá quería venganza pero pensó que no sería la mejor idea, asesina r no arregla las cosas

_1 hora después_

Ai estaba en el parque pensando otra vez y preocupada de que Conan empieza a investigarlos, piensa de que su sueños se vuelvan realidad, no sabia que hacer asi que decidió ir a su casa y decirle que olvide eso, ella fue caminando rápido para no poner sospechas

_4 minutos después_

Llego Ai , toco el timbre y resando de que no llego tarde

"¿Quién?" esa voz fue el de Akemi

"Akemi puedo ver a Conan"

"a Conan mmmm perdona Ai pero no se encuentra exactamente salió corriendo"

"¿Qué? Y ¿sabes a donde fue?"

"no lo lamento"

"no importa gracias"

Ai ya tenia pánico pensó de que se fue a investigar y su camino continuo hacia al departamento de policía

_5 minutos después_

Llego y fue a preguntar a Sato si vino por aquí pero no el no estuvo aquí , ya estaba preocupada no sabía donde ir a sí que fue caminando llorando de haber fallado, empezó a llover pero no le importaba seguía caminando como si nada, de repente sintió de que dejo caer lluvia y vio una sombrilla y el que lo sostenía fue Conan, el no podía ver si estaba llorando por la lluvia

"hey si sigues caminando podrás coger un resfriado" dijo Conan

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto Ai

"pues fui a comprar un libro ¿Por qué?"

"es que yo…"

"pensabas que fui a investigar ¿cierto?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"es fácil, pensé en la promesa que te hice y como mis papás nos enseñaron la verdad y…"

"y ¿Qué?"

"nada olvídalo"

"no dime"

"no es de interés"

"claro que si ahora dime"

"está bien pero te advierto de que tu no lo vas a creer"

"está bien dilo ya"

"de que te preocuparas de mi"

Al haber dicho y oir eso Conan se ruborizo y Ai sde sonrojo y puso su mirada hacia el suelo, eso le preocupo a Conan arrepentido de lo que dijo

"sabia de que no haberlo dicho"

"¡no!... es que… bien si lo desifraste"

"Ai…"

Llego a su casa Conan

"Conan tengo algo que decirte"

"eh... ¿Qué es?

"bueno desde que te conocí, Conan yo… yo…"

"¿tu eres Conan Kudo?" le corto la palabra a Ai una señora

_Maldita sea ya estaba a punto_ pensó Ai casi frunciendo un ceño

"eh… si soy yo ¿Por qué?"

La señora sonríe, se quita los lentes que llevaba "que bueno ven conmigo"

"primero dígame quien es usted"

Sonríe y dice "the secret makes a woman, woman"

Ella estaba hablando ingles, Conan y Ai sabía que decía

"bien ire"

Ai se preocupo y dijo "no espera que tal si es uno de la organización"

"no tengo opción Ai lo siento"

Ella bajo la cabeza ya casi llorando, Conan si la vio

"hey no llores regresare te lo prometo

"ok" seguía con la cabeza abajo

El se fue con esa persona

_5 minutos después_

Conan se encontró en el parque y vio otra persona de su mismo tamaño, el pensaba que tiene un año ganándole

"y bien para que me quiere"

"por fin te conozco"

"eras tú él quien llamo"

"asi es aquí está mi hijo" apuntando al que estaba esperando

"mucho gusto conocerte Kudo" dijo en un tono frio y una sonrisa

"si gracias"

"bien me llamo Kappei Viñedo, mi mamá se llama Sharon Viñedo tambien es un ex miembro de la organización su nombre clave Vermouth"

"una pregunta"

"si cual" dijo Sharon

"¿por qué la organización tiene nombres clave de vinos o licores?"

"eso no lo sé fue el jefe que decidió asi"

"ya veo"

"asi que la organización regreso nuevamente"

"asi es"

"bien pero no hay que preocuparse pueden vencerlos"

"¿a qué se refiere eso?"

"no puedo pelear además seguramente hay nuevos miembros solo mi hijo, tu, tu hermana y Ed… digo Ai pueden hacerlo"

"ok"

"bien puedes llevarnos a tu casa para saludar a tu padre y también llámala para que venga en tu casa y con sus padres"

El asistió, llamo a Ai de que reunieran en su casa y de que trajera a sus padres, después les guio a su casa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento mi tardanza es que tenía mucha tarea y no me daba tiempo jejeje siguen votando


	7. El nuevo grupo y un beso

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 7: EL NUEVO GRUPO Y UN BESO**

Llegaron a su casa al entrar para su sorpresa todos estaban impresionados por ver a Sharon

"vaya cuanto tiempo verdad" dijo Sharon

"mucho" dijo Shiho

Llego Kappei "mucho gusto"

"es tu hijo verdad" pregunto Shun

"si lo es"

"bien para que quisiste vernos" pregunto Shinichi

"bien solo para decirles algo de la organización"

"ok"

"¿Conan puedes venir con migo un momento?" dijo Ai

"e… si claro"

El se acerco y fueron a la cocina, Shiho se iba también a la cocina para ver si no hicieran algo pero Shinichi la detuvo diciéndole de que les deje hablar, ella otra vez se sentó y empezaron a saber de la organización

_En la cocina_

Ai otra vez lloraba pero en voz baja, Conan si pudo ver que lloraba

"Ai no llores" dicho esto el la abrazo

"Conan prométeme algo"

"¿Qué es?"

"por favor no vayas a investigar a la organización"

"perdóname por esto Ai pero no puedo"

"¿Por qué no?" le salían mas lagrimas

"no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras una organización esta suelta y vengándose de nosotros"

"pero no importa deja que lo hagan tus padres o la policía"

"perdóname pero no puedo ahora es mi turno de derrotar esta organización para siempre"

"Conan por favor no vallas" Ai empezó abrazarle fuerte como si se quiere ir para siempre "si de todos modos vas a investigar yo iré contigo

"Ai… también lo siento pero no quiero que vayas"

"si no vas yo no voy a ir"

"Ai… por qué quieres que no vaya a investigar"

Ai miro la cara de Conan y dijo "porque yo…" después Ai le beso en los labios, Conan se sorprendió pero después se relajo y le del volvió el beso, pasaron 2 minutos y se separaron "porque yo te amo Conan"

Conan sonrió y le susurro en el oído "yo también te amo Ai"

Ai se sorprendió al oír eso "de verdad Conan"

Conan sonrió y le dio un beso rápido "claro nunca miento"

Ella sonrió pero de todos modos quiere ir con Conan a investigar "¿y bien?"

"si vas a ir pero yo te protegeré pero si se pones las cosas mal huyes"

"no, no quiero huir"

"Ai por favor hazlo por mí, quiero que vivas y que seas feliz"

"yo vivo y soy feliz contigo"

"por favor Ai"

"de acuerdo pero no saldré de la zona enemiga y buscare la forma de ayudar¿vale?"

"está bien" dicho esto Conan le dio otro beso rápido

Después de retiraron de la cocina

_En la sala_

"vaya vaya parece que los enamorados por fin llegaron" dijo Akemi

Conan sonrió "si ya llegamos"

Todos los que estaban ahí se impresionaron al saber de que Conan y Ai son una pareja

"felicidades Kudo y usted también Miyano" dijo Kappei

"yo no soy un Miyano" dijo Ai

"a si se me olvido" dijo Kappei casi riendo

Conan dejo un gruñido pero leve "y bien quienes son los nuevos de la organización"

"bueno pues el sobrino de Gin conservo su nombre clave y su mejor amigo le gusta el Vodka así que se puso así su nombre clave, el otro es Byrrh y la ultima es Sakura, a mi hijo le dijeron que se uniera pero dijo que no le interesaba" dijo Sharon

"ya veo"

"¿y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"como vas a enfrentarlos"

"primero saber uno de sus escondites e investigarlos de que traman"

"yo lo hare" dijo Kappei

"¿de que hablas Viñedo?" dijo Conan

"sabes que quieren que me une"

"pero si te descubren que eres un espía te mataran"

"no será fácil descubrirme Kudo"

"vale"

Shinichi, Shiho, Ran y Shun vieron a aquel grupo

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Conan

"es que ustedes nos recuerdan a nuestra juventud el equipo para derrotar a la organización"

"ya veo" dijo Ai

"bien vamos a patear algunos traseros vestidos de negro" dijo Akemi levantando su mana hacia arriba

Ellos rieron por lo que dijo Akemi "si tienes razón hay que terminar con esto" dijo Kappei

"bien nosotros nos vamos ya mañana va ser un día largo" dijo Sharon

"bien también nosotros" dijo Shun llevándose a Ran y a su hija

"vale buenas noches" dijo la familia Kudo

"si buenas noches" dijo la otra familia

_En el cuarto de Conan_

Conan estaba sentando en su cama pensando en el plan _bien esto será la última vez que vemos a la organización en la tierra_ pensó Conan, y luego pensó en Ai sonriendo de lo que paso en esa noche y fue a escribir ahora en su diario

_Diario (Conan)_

_Querido diario ahora somos un equipo para derrotar a la organización los integrantes fue obviamente yo, mi hermana, Viñedo y Ai, esto me recuerda, que en la cocina ella confeso su amor hacia a mi y también le respondo se que yo también la amo y ahora de que ella me ama y eso me hace feliz pero también triste porque ella se unió al grupo, yo no quería que se uniera, temia su vida, un hubo elección pero la protegeré con toda mi vida hasta la muerte, ya es tarde asi que ya me voy_

_Nos vemos_

_Fin del diario (Conan_

Conan cerró su diario y fue directamente a la cama que le esperaba un dia largo

_En el cuarto de Ai_

Ai estaba preocupada por Conan de que lo maten, lo secuestren o lo torturen, pero sabia que el es fuerte asi que no se va a dejar morir tan fácilmente pero aun así ella va a protegerlo, llego a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco su diario

_Diario (Ai)_

_Querido diario hoy es el dia más feliz de mi vida porque ahora sé que Conan me ama, por fin, hasta ya nos besamos, pero temo por que el se unió al grupo y no quiero que muera, lo secuestren y lo torturen, jamás dejare que le pase algo yo lo proteger con todo mi corazón, no hubo mas que lo del grupo y con Conan, a caray! Ya es tarde y mañana tocan clases asi que seria mejor que ya me dormiera_

_Nos vemos_

_Fin del diario (Ai)_

Ai guardo su diario y se dirigió a la cama lista para dormir

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Seguramente se preguntaran porque un miembro de la nueva organización tiene el nombre clave "Sakura" bueno exactamente es un licor japonés, de color rosa pálido, elaborado por la firma de Suntory a partir de pétalos de flor de cerezo. Y también se preguntaran de donde rayos saque los nombres claves nuevos de la organización bueno exactamente con la ayuda de google encontré todo tipo de licores y los encontré también su descripción con todo la descripción termino, gracias por leerlo, comenten y voten


	8. Operacion: fin de la organizacion

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 8: OPERACIÓN – FIN DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN**

Comenzó el día, este día comenzaba la operación: fin de la organización

Conan se levanto listo para la escuela y los planes que tienen la organización ya que su espía es Kappei, empezó a bañarse, cambiar e ir a la escuela pero no antes de esperar a Ai así que se dirigió a su casa

_3 minutos después_

Conan llego a y toco la puerta, en ese instante salió Ai

"¡Conan!" dijo sorprendida "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"bueno este… me preguntaba si… ¿podemos ir a la escuela juntos?"

Ai se sorprendió de lo que dijo Conan, ella sonrió "claro"

Conan sonrió y fueran a su escuela o mejor dicho a su salón

_10 minutos después_

Llegaron a su salón, todos se quedaron viendo a Conan y Ai con una sonrisa y murmuraban, ellos solo los ignoraron y fueron a sus asientos que la clase ya va empezar, llego el maestro y comenzaron las clases, Conan y Ai empezaron a aburrirse por la clase luchando para no bostezar o dormir

_3 horas después_

Sonó la campana es hora del almuerzo, Conan se levanto y fue caminando hacia afuera, Ai pensaba que intentaba salir de la escuela e ir a hablar con Kappei sobre la organización así que ella también se levanto y fue hacia afuera a seguir a Conan

_En el campo de la escuela_

Conan estaba descansado bajo un árbol comiendo y vio a Ai caminando rápido y mirando por todas partes y vio la expresión de su cara

_Seguramente está preocupada y pensando de que me escape de la escuela o algo así _pensó Conan y casi se rio así que se levanto y camino hacia Ai, el caminaba en sigilo para darle una sorpresa

_Donde, donde, espero no llegar tarde_ pensó Ai bien preocupada y no se entero de que Conan estaba sentado en el árbol por su preocupación, Conan llego hacia a ella y le toco el hombro, este acto asusto a Ai y cuando lo vio se tranquilizo

"hey ¿a quien buscas?" dijo Conan

"una me asustaste y dos ya sabes quién" respondió Ai

"jeje venga como crees que me voy de la escuela"

"es que… pensé eso por…"

"por atrapar de una vez a la organización?"

"si"

"venga yo no saldría de mis clases asi antes de avisarte" dio Conan con una sonrisa

Ai se sorprendió "bien muchas gracias Conan"

"de nada"

Se escucho la campana es hora de regresar al salón

_Terminando las clases_

Conan y Ai se estaban retirando de la escuela, Conan abrió su casillero y su sorpresa vio varias cartas de admiradoras ya que el tiene la inteligencia de Shinichi y es un detective, las cartas decían que si fuera a un baile, Ai estaba celosa por las cartas y ella abrió su casillero y también varas cartas pendiéndole si fuera al baile, Conan estaba celoso casi frunciendo un ceño, el suspiro ya que había un baile de navidad y tardaría en leer las cartas y decirles que ya tiene alguien para el baile al igual para Ai

_Saliendo de la escuela_

Conan y Ai se dirigieron a sus casas, había un silencio mientras caminaban, Conan fue el quien rompió el silencio con una pregunta

"Ai ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"ya me hiciste una pregunta"

Conan suspiro "¿puedes ir conmigo al baile?"

Ai se sorprendió y asistió "pero si me prometes algo"

"claro ¿Qué es?"

"que en ese día no habrá investigaciones, llamadas a Viñedo sobre la organización y de no intentar escapar"

"vale vale" dijo Conan con una sonrisa

"gracias"

Mientras pasaron los minutos es hora de separarse

"bien buenas noches Ai" dijo Conan con una sonrisa

"buenas noches Conan" también con una sonrisa

Conan se acerco a Ai y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a su camino hacia su casa al igual Ai

_En la casa de Ai_

Ai se dirigió a la sala guardando sus cuadernos, ella ya termino su tarea y fue a ver la tele, Ran y Shun se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hija

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" pregunto Ran

"normal"

"¿hay alguien que te interese en la escuela hija?" pregunto Shun

Ai sonrió "si y ya nos besamos"

Ran y Shun sonrieron y sabían quién era pero preguntaron si es el "dejanos adivinar, fue Conan verdad?"

Ai se ruborizo "si"

"¿ya te invito?" dijo Shun

"de que?"

"ya lo sabes hija al baile" dijo Ran

"a ya, si" y dijo con una sonrisa

"que bien bueno nosotros vamos a salir un rato ¿vale?" dijeron sus padres

"si"

Ellos se fueron y Ai sonrió_ parece que el día del baile va ser también el mejor día de mi vida_

_En la casa de Conan_

Conan se sentó en el sofá descansando después de la tarea y vio que sus padres se acercaban pensaba que hiso algo malo

"hijo" dijo Shinichi

"si"

"vamos a salir un rato ¿vale?" dijo Shiho

"ok mamá"

"bien adiós" dijo Shinichi

Ellos se retiraron de la casa, Conan vio la hora y llamo por teléfono

"hola" esa voz fue de Kappei

"Viñedo como la operación"

"bien los únicos planes es atacar a tu familia y de tu novia y el segundo atacar el departamento de policía debilitando Tokyo para tomarlo"

"bien en primera Ai no es mi novia y segundo la operación ya debe realizarse?"

"si"

"bien hay que empezar en 4 dias"

"¿Por qué no en 5 dias?"

"porque ese día es el baile y le prometí a Ai de no hablar nada de la organización en ese dia"

"no se lo vas a decir Kudo"

"no, no quiero que ella se mete en esto no quiero verla muerta por uno de esos miembros, oye hablando de los miembros conoces algunos y sus aspecto

"bueno pues Gin es muy frio y tiene experiencias en esconderse y no ser descubierto, Vodka al igual como Gin son un equipo y parece ser dificel de derrotar, Byrrh es muy bueno con las pistolas y Sakura ella es buena con los cuchillos y navajas

"ya veo"

"y tu hermana va investigar"

"no lo se"

"y es por eso que no quieres invitar a tu novia?"

"ya te dije que Ai no es mi novia y si no quiero verla muerta quiero que viva"

"ya veo"

"bueno ya sabes en los cuatro días"

"si"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien quedan 4 capítulos y termino jejejeje este antes tengo algo que decirles uno: "Detective Conan" no me pertenece si no a Gosho Aoyama y también le agradezco de que haya creado "Detective Conan" el mejor anime que he visto en mi vida y segunda la votación si:1 no:0 asi que siguen votando por favor y también comenten gracias =)


	9. El secreto

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 9: EL SECRETO**

Ai tuvo una pesadilla y esta fue peor que la anterior

_Pesadilla (Ai)_

_Ai estaba buscando por todo lugar de Beika a Conan que ha faltado tres días a la escuela, en su búsqueda se encontró una bodega y esa bodega fue la segunda batalla contra la organización, asi que ella decidió entrar en busca de Conan, paso 1 minuto y se escucharon voces_

"_parece que el detective no puede derrotarnos" esa voz la reconoció y fue a ver a la sala donde se escuchaban las voces_

"_Gin con esto como vamos a derrotar a los demás" esa voz también la reconoció_

"_todo a su tiempo Vodka"_

"_ustedes nunca ganaran" esa voz le impacto a Ai y esa voz fue el de Conan_

"_cállate detective si fueras tan amable dime quien es tu familia"_

"_nunca te dire Gin"_

_Ai se acerco a la puerta y lo abrió lentamente y vio el aspecto de Conan, ella se sorprendió el estaba amarrado en una silla y no tenia camisa y se mostraban cicatrices y en su cara igual y una le ataco el ojo dejándole solo un ojo, ella se preocupo_

"_como tú quieras" dijo Gin_

_Gin saco un látigo y le dio en el pecho de Conan como 5 veces, Conan gritando pero Vodka le tapo la boca, Ai le salían lagrimas no podía soportar ver esto le habían torturado durante 3 días_

"_hablaras ahora detective"_

"_sobre mi cadáver"_

"_bien parece que no es suficiente tortúrate así"_

_Gin saco una navaja y le corto una parte del estomago, en la otra mejilla y otra vez en el ojo dejándole una "x" en el ojo su cuerpo empezó a sangrar, Ai le salían mas lagrimas quería agarra a Gin y estrangularlo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba_

"_ahora hablara"_

"_t…tu… ya… lo dije y… jamás…diré nada" Conan dijo con esfuerzo sobreviviendo esto, el apretó los dientes, el vio una grieta en la puerta y vio la cara de Ai casi llorando "A…A" _

"_que intentas decir detective"_

"_n… no… dire… nada Gin"_

"_como tu quieras parece que no he sacado información sobre ti así que ya no se sirves" dijo Gin sacando una pistola_

_Ai se quedo con tristeza ya estaba llorando, Conan solo cerró los ojos listo para su muerte_

"_adiós y te amo por siempre… Ai" dijo Conan_

_Gin le disparo como 7 disparos en el cuerpo, Conan aun podía respirar, Gin le apunto en la cabeza_

"_adiós detective" y disparo_

"_¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" grito Ai _

_Fin de la pesadilla (Ai)_

Ai se levanto con los ojos muy abiertos, con sudor y dificultad de respirar

"solo fue un sueño" dijo calmándose y volvió a dormir

_El siguiente día_

Ai ya estaba vestida y estaba lista de ir a la escuela, ella no vio a Conan en su puerta, pensaba de que fue solo pero no le preocupaba así que fue a la escuela

_En la salón_

Ai llego pero no vio a Conan esto parecía extraño, comenzaron las clases, Ai pensaba mucho en su preocupación pensaba que la pesadilla que tuvo se hace en realidad, ella no se dio cuento de que la clase ya termino por sus pensamientos asi que salió corriendo de la escuela hacia la casa de Conan

_5 minutos después_

Ai llego a su casa y toco, el quien respondió fue Shiho

"¿hola?"

"hola se encuentra Conan"

"¿Ai?... bueno este no está"

"adonde fue"

"no lo sé, se fue junto con Akemi"

"ok gracias"

Ai no sabia que hacer pensaba que fue a investigar pero tenia que preguntar si estaba Kappei en su casa si no estaba significa que ya empezó la batalla, asi que corrió hacia la casa de Kappei

_Apartamento 302 hogar de Sharon Viñedo y Kappei_

Ai llego y toco la puerta y quien la abrió fue Sharon

"¿Qué pasa Ai?"

"esta su hijo"

"si y también Conan y Akemi"

"¿puedo pasar?"

"si claro"

Sharon le dejo entrar y vio en la sala que estaba Conan, Akemi y Kappei comiendo, Conan vio a Ai

"¿Ai?" pregunto Conan

"se puede saber ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?"

"bueno este… Viñedo me dijo que fuera a su casa para hablar algo y falte"

"y ¿Por qué no me avisaste?"

"me lo dijo como a las 7:00 Am y pensé que estabas dormida asi que te deje dormir"

"ok"

"venga Ai no te pongas triste ven" dijo Akemi

Ai llego en la sala y empezó a comer "y bien ¿es de la organización?"

"si sus planes fue matar mi familia y la tuya y destruir el departamento de policía para apoderarse de Tokyo"

"ya veo"

"chicos ya va atardecer será mejor que se vayan" dijo Sharon

"ok" dijeron Conan, Ai y Akemi

_4 minutos después_

Ai llego a su casa y se despidió de Conan y Akemi, en cuanto Ai entro en su casa ellos fueron a su casa

"estas seguro de no decirle a Ai" dijo Akemi

"si, solo quedan 3 días para la batalla"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	10. El apellido verdadero

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 10: EL APELLDIO REAL**

Faltaban 2 días para la batalla, Conan esta vez sí fue a la escuela junto con Ai

_En las clases_

Mientras hacían actividades, Conan le dio una nota Ai

_Oye Ai ¿estarás ocupada por la noche?_

Ai solo escribió

_Pues no ¿Por qué?_

Ai le paso la nota a Conan y él respondió

_Bueno este si puedes venir a la cafetería para hablar_

Conan le paso la nota Ai, ella se sorprendió y después sonrió y escribió

_Vale ¿a qué hora?_

Ai le paso la nota a Conan, el se sorprendió que si acepto

"_genial bueno como alas 8:00_

Conan le paso la nota Ai y terminaron sus mensajes y seguir con la actividad

_Terminando las escuela_

Conan intentaba ir solo a casa pero Ai decía que no por si intentaba investigar, el solo suspiro y siguió caminando, al llegar a la calle que se separaban, Ai le decía que no intente investigar solo, el solo asistió y siguió caminando, al ver que Ai ya no lo miraba, Conan cambio de dirección, llamo a sus padres que regresara un poco tarde y fue a una joyería

_Las 5:56_

Conan llego a casa guardando algo en su bolsillo

"¡estoy en casa!" grito Conan

"a hola hermano" dijo Akemi, ella estaba viendo televisión

Conan solo llego a su cuarto para hacer dos cosas una es hacer su tarea y la otra guardar bien lo que compro hasta las 8:00

_Las 7:54_

Conan ya estaba listo, se baño, se hecho loción y lo más importante lo que compro (seguramente se están riendo de que el va desnudo pero no, como creen es que yo no sé cómo escribir eso lo de la ropa jejeje) asi que fue ya a la casa de Ai

_En la entrada de la casa de Ai_

Conan toco la puerta y Ai salió

"¿lista?" dijo Conan

"si" dicho esto ellos fueron directo a la cafetería

_En la cafetería_

Ya pidieron sus órdenes para comer y hubo un silencio mientras esperaban

"y bien" pregunto Ai para romper el silencio

"¿Qué?"

"ya dilo que quieres que hablemos"

"mmmmm no lo se mmmm… a ya si hablamos de nuestro pasado"

Ai suspiro "solo eso"

"si quieres cambiamos el tema"

Ella pensó y decidió tomar ya que no había nada más que hablar

"y¿ como fue exactamente a ya en Rusia?"

"bueno nada interesante"

"venga dilo"

"vale, clases, tarea, dormir, clases, tarea, leer, invitación…"

"¿Cómo que invitación?"

"es que cuando tenía 14 muchos chicos les llamaba la atención y me invitan"

"a ya y apuesto de que después de invitación sigue rechazo ¿no?"

"bingo" dijo Ai con una sonrisa

"jeje"

"y bien ya sabes lo demás y tu como iba aquí en Japón"

"bueno pues fue escuela, tarea, casos…"

"¿casos?"

"si"

"tenias casos de asesinato, secuestro e intento de homicidio"

"si"

"¿desde cuándo?"

"mmmmmm como hace tres años"

"en los 15 años tenias casos"

"si"

"vaya para ser detective ya tienes casos en temprana edad" dijo Ai sonriendo

"jeje" dijo Conan rascándose la cabeza

Sus órdenes llegaron y empezaron a comer y platicar su historia desde cuando se separaron

_5 minutos después_

Ya habían acabado

"Ai ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"claro ¿Qué es?"

"mira es que yo te iba decir si…"

Conan ya iba a sacar lo que compro pero no pudo ya que él vio a su padres y también el de Ai

"papá, mamá ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Ai quedo confundida y mira hacia tras y vio lo que paso, ella hizo la misma pregunta que hizo Conan, Shinichi, Shiho, Ran y Shun vieron a Conan y Ai

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntaron los cuatro

"primero contesten mi pregunta y yo contestare la suya" dijo Conan

"siempre con tus palabras no hijo" dijo Shinichi

Conan solo sonrió

Shinichi solo suspiro y dijo "dile Miyan… quiero decir Shun"

Shun casi frunció un ceño y suspiro "una carta llego y dijo que me reuniera a las 8:07 y también decía que viniera Kudo y Ran vino pensando que es una fan y también Shiho por Kudo"

"ya veo"

"y bien" dijo Shiho con una mirada seria

"solo la invite" dijo Conan

"no será de molestia que nos reunamos con ustedes" dijo Ran

"no ningún problema señora Mouri" dijo Conan

"puedes sentarse" dijo Ai

Shinich y Shiho se sentaron junto con Conan, Shun y Ran se sentaron junto a Ai, Shiho se acerco al oído de Conan "te oi de que le hibas a preguntar algo ¿Qué es?"

"te lo diré en la casa mamá"

"vale"

Esperaron mucho tiempo que alguien entro, se veía con una chamarra negra con una capucha cubriéndole la cara y un pantalón negro y zapatos, el miro alrededor de la cafetería y vio a Shun, el camino hacia la mesa y vio otras personas que estaban alrededor de el

"¿Shun?"

"eh… si mucho gusto"

"¿Quién es ella?" apuntando a Ran

"ella es mi esposa"

El tipo sonrió y miro a Ai y Conan

"¿ellos son tus hijos?"

"eh solo la niña"

El, sujeto se sorprendió y otra vez sonrio "¿y quien es el niño?"

"ese es mi hijo" dijo Shinichi

"tu te llamas Kudo ¿cierto?"

"efectivamente"

El vio a Shiho "¿ella es tu esposa?" preguntándole a Shinichi

"si"

El se dirigió a Shiho "usted es la hermana de Shun"

"si"

"bien eh… puedo sentarme"

"claro" dijo Ran

El se sento alado Conan y Shinichi "cuánto tiempo sin verte Shun y parece que vives feliz ahora"

"¿Quién es usted?"

El se quito su capucha "yo soy tu tío Shun"

"usted… y sabe de mi familia verdadera" dijo Shun con desesperación sabiendo por fin de su familia verdadera

El tío de Shun bajo la cabeza "perdóname Shun pero ellos murieron"

Shun se sorprendió y en su cara tenia tristeza "¿Qué?... ¿Quién los mato?"

"una organización negra" dijo levantando la cabeza "ellos investigaban a esos tipos y se dieron cuenta ellos y en ese día tu naciste y decidieron llevarte con otra familia adoptiva para cuidar de ti pero un sujeto vio tu forma y decidió y por ti"

"ya veo"

"pero ahora tendras que ayudar a tu hija Shun"

"no te preocupes nosotros derrotamos esa organización"

"¿Cómo?"

"si asi es pero otra organización se formo e intentan matar a mi hija, Conan y Akemi"

"¿esos son los nombres de los hijos de Kudo?"

"si"

"entonces ¿qué harán?"

"ellos van a atacar a la organización"

"ya veo"

"¿tío?"

"¿sí?"

"sabe cuál es mi apellido verdadero"

"pues claro cómo voy a olvidarlo"

"jeje"

"bien tu apellido real es…"

Todos están atentos hasta Ai y Conan

"Edogawa"

Shun sonrió que por fin sabe su apellido verdadero "bien muchas gracias tio"

"de nada Shun… bueno me tengo que ir antes que la organización nueva valla por mi"

"esta bien adiós"

"adiós"

Ya que el se fue Shinichi hablo

"ahora ya no va haber excusas verdad Edogawa"

Shun sonrió" valla Kudo es la segunda vez que ya no me llamas por mi apellido adoptivo"

"jeje"

Ellos vieron la hora y se sorprendieron que ya es la 9:10 (por el tiempo que esperaron) y fueron a retirarse, Conan estaba decepcionado pero savia que hay una segunda oportunidad en el baile después de la batalla próximamente la organización será destruida para siempre

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Hola y lamento de que me haya tardado en el capitulo es que hubo un dia festivo aquí y no estaba en casa jejeje


	11. La ultima batalla

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO 11: LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

Ya es el día, este dia será por fin la eliminación completa de la organización

Conan se levanto y se cambio y fue al cuarto de su hermana

"¿hermana?"

Akemi frunció un ceño "¿Por qué tan temprano?

"oye ya no es temprano"

Akemi miro el reloj y ya son las 7:00 Am, se levanto y se cambio para ir al punto de reunión

_Punto de reunión_

Conan y Akemi llegaron y vieron a Kappei, recargado en un poste

"llegaron" dijo Kappei

"ya" dijo Conan

"bien vamos hacia la guarida esperaran ahí durante un tiempo"

"como cuanto" pregunto Akemi

"cuando den las 8:30 Pm"

"ok" dijo Conan

"no vino Edogawa" pregunto Kappei (el ya savia del apellido, Shun le conto a Sharon)

"ya sabes lo que dije Viñedo"

Kappei sonrio "vale, vamos ya es hora"

Conan y Akemi asistieron y siguieron a Kappei

_8:00 Am_

Ai se levanto, estiradose y después sonrió ya que ella le gusto el sueño

_Sueño (Ai)_

_Ai tenía un vestido, caminado por el jardín de la escuela para llegar a la gimnasia donde estaba el baile, ella solo quiso un paseo nocturno por el jardín_

"_se ve hermoso no Ai" pregunto una voz_

_Ella volteo y vio a Conan con un traje de gala_

"_¿Conan?"_

"_si Ai"_

"_que haces aquí"_

"_bueno lo mismo que tu"_

"_ya veo"_

"_¿Ai?"_

"_si Conan"_

"_¿puedo preguntarte algo?"_

"_si claro"_

_Conan se acerco hacia Ai con una mano metida en el bolsillo y saco una caja pequeña, después de que Conan estaba cerca de Ai, el arrodillo una pierna_

"_Ai edogawa ¿te casarias conmigo?" dijo Conan abriendo la caja revelando un anillo_

_Ai se sorprendió al oír eso, ella sonrió "por supuesto Conan Kudo"_

_Cona sonrio y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular_

_Fin del sueño (Ai)_

Ai se levanto a tomar una ducha pensando todavía en el sueño

_5 minutos después_

Ai fue a cambiarse y vio la hora

_Qué raro a esta hora me toca Conan _pensó Ai y fue a salir directamente a la escuela

_En la escuela (salón de clases)_

Comenzaron las clases, Ai tenía la cara triste porque no vino Conan, pero después se calmo

_Seguramente fue a la casa de Viñedo_ pensó Ai y siguió haciendo la actividad que le pidieron

_Terminado la escuela_

Ai camino normalmente y se topo con una persona

"¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Ai?" dijo esa persona

Ai conocía la voz "eres tu… el quien"

"el quien te invito al cine en Rusia si"

"¿que haces aquí?"

"a por ti"

"olvídalo ya tengo a uno"

"no me refiero a eso Ai"

"entonces"

"mi nombre clave es Byrrh"

Ai se sorprendió al oír eso "tu eres uno de la organización"

Byrrh sonrió "bingo y ahora pagaras por haberme hecho sufrir"

Byrrh saco una pistola tranquilizante y le disparo en el cuello de Ai dejándola inconsciente

_En la base de la organización_

Conan está escondido en una bodega al igual que Akemi ya faltaban 30 minutos, pasaron 2 minutos y la bodega se abrió y entro Byrrh llevando una persona, la dejo tirada en la bodega y se retiro, Conan se acerco a la persona y para su sorpresa vio que es Ai, Ai poco abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Conan y el resto de la bodega

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí Ai?"

"no lo se yo solo… espera ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"yo primero hice la pregunta Ai"

"vale vale yo caminaba y me tope con Byrrh y resultaba que esa persona fue uno que yo rechace su invitación, me disparo con una pistola tranquilizante y desperté aquí"

"ya veo"

"y tu ya me vas a responder"

Conan bajo su cabeza y suspiro "estoy aquí para la operación"

Ai se sorprendió "de que hablas faltan 2 dias para eso"

"decidí adelantarlo"

"pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste?" dijo Ai saliéndole una lagrima de su ojo "no confías en mi"

"si confió en ti Ai pero no te dije por una razón"

"cual es"

Conan suspiro "yo no quería que te metieras en esto"

"¿Por qué no querías meterme en la operación?"

"porque no quiero que sufres y yo tampoco, si uno de ellos te mata no podría perdonármelo, yo no quería que murieras"

"idiota… sabes que yo sufro si te pierdo Conan y no quiero eso"

"bien pero cuando comience la operación quiero que te quedes aquí"

"no Conan como lo dije no quiero perderte…"

"y yo tampoco Ai" le corto Conan la frase "por eso quiero que te quedes"

"lo siento Conan pero hire contigo"

"bien pero con una condición"

"¿Cuál?"

"que no te separes de mi lado"

Ai se sonrojo, ella va estar todo tiempo de la operación a lado de Conan "e… está bien"

Conan miro el reloj y son las 8:15 "bien solo hay que esperar"

"vale"

_8:30 Pm_

Se abrió la bodega y fue Kappei

"ya" dijo Kappei y les dio armas tranquilizantes excepto Ai

"eh porque mi no" dijo Ai

"porque no sabía que vendrías"

"bien vamos" dicho esto salieron de la bodega y caminaron en sigilo y vieron a Vodka bebiendo

"hola Vodka" dijo Kappei

"¿Viñedo?" Vodka vio a los demás "¿Quién rayos so…"

Vodka no alcanzo a decir la frase por que ya le dispararon un dardo tranquilizante, siguieron y vieron a Sakura en su oficina

"esperen aquí" dijo Kappei

Ellos asistieron y Kappei entro a la oficina de Sakura

"¿Sakura?"

"si Viñedo"

"¿te gusta mucho estar en la organización?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"tu dime Sakura la odias o no la odias"

Sakura se levanto de su silla "claro que si Viñedo, ellos me amenazaron, si no lo aceptaba matarían a mis padres"

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Gin"

"no te preocupes"

"de que hablas"

Kappei abrió la puerta y se mostraron a Conan, Ai y Akemi

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto Sakura

"nosotros formamos una operación para acabar con la organización, ¿quieres unirte?"

"claro"

Kappei le entrego una arma tranquilizante, Ai vio la arma y casi frunció un ceño

"entonces ven Megumi" dijo Kappei el nombre verdadero de Sakura

"claro Kappei" dicho esto fueron por Byrrh

_2 minutos después_

Encontraron a Byrrh

"esperen" dijo Conan

"que pasa Kudo"

"Ai y yo nos encargaremos"

"vale"

Coan y Ai entraron a la oficina de Byrrh, Conan le apunto

"alto ahí Byrrh"

Byrrh se sorprendió, volteo y vio a Conan y Ai,

"asi que es el de quien me hablas ¿no Ai?"

"así es Byrrh" dijo Ai

Byrrh sonrió "no sabes que es un delito matar una persona"

"y también sabes que es un delito de hacer un intento de homicidio, tratar de matar al departamento de policía y secuestrar"

"bueno moriré pero tu te pudrirás en la cárcel"

"no es asi Byrrh"

"porque lo dices"

"porque esta arma es tranquilizante" dicho esto disparo Conan

Byrrh caro al suelo durmiendo

Conan y Ai se retiraron y fue directamente contra Gin

_En la oficina de Gin_

Gin estaba trabajando en su laptop y vio que se acercaron personas y el los conocía

"vaya vaya que tenemos aquí" dijo Gin

"se acabo Gin" dijo Conan

"mi plan nunca acaba detective"

"porque lo dices"

Gin metió una mano en un bolsillo "porque yo ya cumplí mi gran objetivo"

"y cual es Gin" dijo Conan

"matarte" dicho esto Gin saco una arma de fuego y le disparo hacia la dirección del corazón, Conan cayó al suelo por el impacto de la bala

"¡CONAAAAAN!" grito Ai corriendo hacia el

"maldito" dijo Akemi

Kappei le disparo en el cuello dejando inconsciente a Gin

"¡CONAN POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!" grito otra vez Ai formándose lagrimas en sus ojos

"¡POR FAVR CONAN!"

Ai cayó en su pecho llorando

"hey… no llores… todavía no estoy muerto "dijo Conan

Ai dejo de llorar al escuchar la voz de Conan, ella miro a Conan, el sonríe

"como sobreviviste a la bala" dijo Ai

Conan se quedo pensando "te lo diré en el baile"

"vale"

"ya viene la policía" dijo Megumi

"bien por fin termino todo esto"

"tienes razón Kudo por fin Tokyo vivirá en paz" dijo Kappei

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	12. Todo termino

**DOS AMORES 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO FINAL: TODO TÉRMINO**

Hoy es el día de baile, Conan llevo a Ai en el baile

_10:00 Pm_

Ya casi termina el baile, Ai paseaba por el jardín de la escuela para recordar de su sueño

"hola Ai" dijo Conan

Ella volteo "hola Conan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"vine para decirte como sobreviví a la bala de Gin"

"y bien"

Conan se acerco con una mano metida en el bolsillo, el arrodillo una pierna

"Ai edogawa ¿te casarías conmigo?" dijo Conan revelando el anillo

Ai se sorprendió _mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad_ pensó Ai, ella sonrió

"claro que si Conan Kudo"

Conan sonrió y le metió el anillo en el dedo anular, el se paro y le dio un beso en los labios, después del beso Ai hablo

"esto parece un sueño"

Conan sonrió "no es un sueño Ai esto es la vida real"

Ai sonrió y otra vez se besaron y se mostraron fuegos artificiales, muchos de sus compañeros vieron la escena y sonrieron

Ese beso mostraban cuanto se aman y que no aguantarían estar separados, desde este día muestra de que por fin Tokyo vivirá tranquila y de que también Conan y Ai vivirán felices y tranquilos

**FIN**

Bien ya acabe desde aquí termina la historia jeje un final digno a y antes quiero agradecer a unas personas que si leyeron mis tres historias y también a Gosho Aoyama por crear el anime Detective Conan, este anime me gusto demasiado muchas gracias =)


End file.
